I'll protect you no matter what!
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Kazumi Kaneko was Sasuke's and Itachi's best friend.She had to leave the village but she had also made a promise with Itachi that she will protect Sasuke no matter what!I know I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Marian:I' here with a new one is a Sasuke oc love story.I know may people doesn't likes ocs but I was in another website that you could only write oc stories so I'made some well that's Some info about the character:**

**Name:Kazumi Kaneko.**

**Age:16.**

**Family:Dead.**

**Past:My parents died in their death the Uchiha family took care of me. I always played together with Itachi and Sasuke.I could say that I even had a small crush on Sasuke...After some time I was forced to leave the the night before Itachi told me what is gonna happen to the Uchiha clan in 2 days.I cried because I loved many members of this clan.I promised that I won't tell anyone about this(expect Sasuke.) and that I'll protect his little brother when he longer can' gave me kind smile and a last goodbey hug and dissappeared in the next day I left for my journey.I travelled from place to place and learned many powerful tecniques.**

**Abilities:Can make a lighting tiger and fire cheetah to distract the enemy and attacked him/her with a tajutsu control lighting and fire with ease.**

**Summoning:Tiger and cheetah.**

**Friends:Sasuke,Itachi.**

**Enemies:Madara.(She hates him with passion.)**

**Other:Itachi is like an older brother to has a mysterious clock tatoo at her goal is to kill Madara and save Sasuke from darkness.**

**Looks: **.gr/imgres?q=anime+girl+anbu&um=1&hl=el&client=opera&sa=N&rls=el&channel=suggest&tbm=isch&tbnid=Eyn2KJtejfvypM:&imgrefurl=.com/user/gaarafansforever/friends/&docid=kZhZ2hzVtlFjxM&w=601&h=715&ei=ynyDTpqTOYnssgaCmKGiDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=289&vpy=67&dur=483&hovh=245&hovw=206&tx=118&ty=149&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=118&start=0&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&biw=1366&bih=685

**I don't own Naruto or the pic!Let the first chapter begin!**

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day after I learned about Itachi's death.I was really sad he was one of my best friends.

'No don't think about I have to think a plan so I'll find Sasuke as soon as possible!' I thought .

I smiled at image of the small and friendly boy I knew.

"I wonder how is he looking and feeling right now." I muttered in myself.

Then I heard some men talking "Hey have you heard?They say that Uchiha Sasuke killed Orochimaru."

One of them said.

"Yeah I say that he is an Akatsuki member right now." The other man replied.

This caught my interest 'Akatsuki!Oh no I can't let Madara win!I have to hurry.'

I started running.

Then I pumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok." A man's voice answered.

I looked up and saw a man with silver hair who was wearing a mask.

Then a boy appeared behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei!Don't dissappear like that!You promised that you'll help me with my training!" The boy exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry bad ,my bad." The man that was named Kakashi replied.

I took a look at the had blonde spiky hair and blue must be at my age.

Then he turned to me "Hey what's your name?I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He asked happily.

"Oh I know you!" I said.

"Really?" Naruto asked curious.

"Yeah you are the boy that Sasuke told me that he was annoying. My name is Kazumi Kaneko. I'm sorry but I gotta was nice to meet you Naruto-san,Kakashi-san!" I replied and waved at them.

"Hey!Wait!" Naruto called.

I turned to face him.

"How do you know Sasuke?" He asked.

"Well let's say that we were good friends." I replied.

Then an idea popped in my head.

"How didn't I thought this sooner?Sorry guys!I really gotta go!" I started running.

"Hey!" Naruto said one more time.

"Leave her alone seems she has something to take care of."Kakashi stopped him.

'I feel I know her from somewhere but how?' Kakashi thought.

With Kazumi.

I left the town.I jumped from tree to tree.

Then I heard some noise behind me. I stopped nad threw a kunai towards the sound.

It hit the earth Ninjas appeared.

"What bussiness do you have with me?" I questioned them.

"Well it our boss it's interested in we got to capture !" The leader said.

They were ready to attack me.

I made several hand signs and cried "Katon (fire.) Giant fireball jutsu!"

"This was too easy." I muttered.

"Earth element :Earth prison." One of them said as the ground started shaking and made a cage.

"Damnit!" I cursed.

"Now we got you little girl." The leader said as he came towards me.

Then a poof appeared and the cage was empty.

"What?" The leader exclaimed confused.

"Did you think that you'll catch me that easily?" I appeared behind a tree.

"How did you get there?" He asked.

"Easy.I used a shadow clone to confuse you." I replied.

"Alright!Let's go!" I said and threw many kunais at them.

They dodged them easily.

"Ha!You missed!" They said.

"Not quite." I had put several explosions seal around them.

"Bye bye!" I waved at them .

Before I could walk away.I felt something in my leg.

'Sand!' I thought as it started wreath around my waist.

I tried to escape but I couldn't.

"It's can't escape." A man appeared.

'Damn they tricked me!'

The sand was now at my neck.

I closed my eyes afraid of what will happen next.

"Leave her alone." I heard a deep voice saying.

"And what if we don't ?" The leader said.

"Hm...You don't want to know." The mysterious man said.

I heard a slash from a sword and the men cry in pain.

Then I lost consciousness.

**End of the chapter 1.**

**I hope it was review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marian: Thanks for the review!Here is the second chapter of my newest story!**

**Sasuke:Marian doesn't own Naruto but she owns Kazumi.**

**Marian:That's right!Thnaks Sasuke-kun!**

**Kazumi's pov**

_Kazumi and Itachi are sitting under a tree looking at the sakura petals as they flew in the sky._

_"Kazumi-chan..." Itachi started saying ._

_"Yes Itachi-kun?" I asked him with curious eyes._

_"I want you to tell you something really important." He answered bowing his head._

_"What's going on Itachi-kun? Are you hurt or is Sasuke-kun?" I asked worried about their sakes._

_"No we are 't worry ." He smiled kindly._

_"Then what's going on ?" I questioned._

_"I have to do a mission that is really bad." He said._

_"What do you have to do?" _

_" I...I have to..." He hesitated a little._

_"Yes. You have to?" I encouraged him ._

_He took a deep breath and replied " I have to kill all the members of the Uchiha clan."_

_My eyes widened dramatically._

_"What are you talking about Itachi-kun? Why?" I asked shocked at the news._

_"It's a mission to protect Konoha and the future of all of you." Itachi answered._

_I started crying for all the people I knew in this clan. I love them so much. Then I realized something._

_"But Itachi-kun what about you? Will you be ok?" I asked him with sad eyes._

_"Don't worry about me.I'll be ok." He answered with a smile. But his eyes were saying other things. I could tell he was crying inside._

_"Kazumi-chan promise me something." He said softly ._

_"Yes .I'll promise you everything you want me to." I responded with a small whisper._

_"I want you to promise me that you won't tell about that to anyone else expect Sasuke when the times will come. And something else when I longer can't protect Sasuke you'll do it in my place. Be careful of a man named Madara and the Akatsuki." Itachi explained._

_"I promise." I promised to him with tears in my eyes and ran and hug him for one more time._

_He gently wrapped his arm around me. We sat like that for 10 hours or it seemed like this._

_We stopped hugging each other. Itachi smiled kindly at me and looked at me with caring eyes._

_"I love you my little sister." He whispered._

_"I love you too big brother." I answered._

_He smiled one more time "Goodbye." He whispered and disappeared under the moonlight._

_End_

I woke up breathing hard. It's has been a long time since I had that dream.

'Itachi-kun.I hope you are happy when you are. Rest in peace.' I wished for him. I remember his kind smile towards his brother and me.

I smiled.

"Oh you are awake." A voice said I recognized it as the mysterious man's voice from earlier.

For the first time I noticed my surroundings. I was in a small room that had only one small bed and table.

In the table I saw a man at my age with black hair and onyx eyes.

He looked familiar. Then I realized it 'It can't be him.' I thought.

"Hey!I'm talking to you!' His voice brought me back to earth.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No need to apologize. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm.." I started saying but I noticed that i shouldn't tell my real name yet.

"I'm Hikari you for rescueing me." I bowed to him.

"It was nothing." He replied.

"Who are you and why did you rescue me?" I asked him.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He answered.

He blushed "You remind me someone I knew.I thought she was dead so I was surprised to see someone like her so I rescued you."He replied with some dissapointement in his voice.

Then I heard him whispering something "I wish I could see you only one more time Kazu-chan."

"Did you said something?" I asked.

"Nothing." He blushed.

I smirked.

'This is gonna be fun.' I thought.

**End**

**Marian: Well what do you think? I hope it was good!**

**Sasuke: Hn review.**

**Marian: Please review guys! See ya I the next chapter of I'll protect you no matter what!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marian:Here is chapter 3 of I'll protect you no matter what!**

**Kazumi:We hope you like it!And Mraian doesn't own Naruto but she owns me!**

**Marian:Thanks Kazumi!**

_3rd person's pov._

Kazumi and Sasuke were walking at the village .

"Sasuke-kun?" Kazumi asked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke replied.

"Do you have any partners traveling with you?" Kazumi said.

"No I don't." He answered monotony.

"Well…" Kazumi started.

Sasuke glanced towards her.

"Could I be your partner?" She suggested.

"I don't think you are worth enough to be my partner." He replied harshly.

"Really? Well then I'll fight the first enemy we meet and you'll see how good kunoichi I am!" She said.

"Fine with me." He answered then his stomach growled.

He blushed.

Kazumi giggled.

"I guess we should eat something first." She said.

He nodded still embarrassed.

They went to a ramen shop.

"Of all of places why did it have to be ramen?" Sasuke muttered.

The ramen maker reminds him of this annoying dobe he was loud and excited all the time.

"Did you say something?" She asked him.

"No."

They ate their ramen and started travelling. They were in a forest.

The night was coming closer and closer. They continued walking.

Until…

"Sasuke-kun can we rest for a while?" Kazumi whined.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Pretty please?" She begged with puppy dog's eyes.

He sighed 'How annoying.' He thought.

It started raining and thundering.

"Let's search for a shelter." Sasuke said.

Kazumi nodded.

They found a small cave. That's all they had for now.

'Things can't get worse.' Sasuke thought. He was alone with a girl that looked like he's old best friend, outside it was pouring and…

"Sasuke-kun." Kazumi said suddenly.

"Hn." He replied.

"Do you know Uchiha Itachi By the way?"She asked.

His eyes blinked slightly.

"So you know him." Kazumi exclaimed.

"Hn." He answered with a blank face.

"Come on tell me!" Kazumi pleaded.

"It's none of your concern." He answered sharply.

"He is a memberof the Akatsuki." She said.

"And?" He looked at her a little curious.

She didn't reply.

"Hikari." He said breaking the silence.

'Who is he talking to? Oh right he doesn't know my real name yet.' She thought.

"Do you have someone that you hate almost for your whole life?" Sasuke asked her waiting for to hear the 'no.' coming from her mouth.

"Yes." She replied.

He looked at her surprised and blinked 'She does?' .

"I hate this man for many reasons." She said with a sad tone at her voice.

'What reasons?' He wondered in his mind.

She answered as she understood what he wanted to say.

"It's his fault my parents died." She spoke with an angry voice.

"It's his fault that my best friends suffered and one of them died."

"It's his fault that the nine tails accident happened in Konoha 16 years ago."

"It's his fault that a whole family lived in hatred for many years." She continued.

He was surprised to hear that. It reminded him something but he couldn't remember what.

"And lastly is his fault that you are at this position." She finished meeting his eyes.

Tears were falling from her eyes.

Onyx orbs widened and looked at her shocked.

"Who is he?" He asked.

She said his name with disgust.

"Madara Uchiha."

Marian:Sorry it's short!

Kazumi:Please review guys!Cya in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Marian:Thanks for the reviews!Here is chapter 4!Hope you like it!**

**Sasuke:Marian doesn't own Naruto only Hikari(Kazumi.)**

**Marian:Thanks Sasuke!**

"_And lastly is his fault that you are in this position." She finished meeting his eyes._

_Tears rolling in her cheeks._

_Onyx orbs widened looking at her shocked._

"_Who is he?" He asked._

_She said his name with disgust._

"_Madara Uchiha."_

_End._

'Madara Uchiha Itachi told me about him he is the one who has awaken the immortal mankegyo sharingan so it's his fault that my whole clan lived in hatred and that Itachi sacrificed his life.' Sasuke thought angrily.

'He is gonna pay!' He cried in his head as his sharinagan was spinning dangerously.

"Sasuke-kun?" A female voice asked weakly.

He turned to see Hikari (Kazumi.)

'Oh I almost forgot she was here.' He thought

"Hikari you want to take revenge in this man right?" Sasuke asked her .

She nods wondering why he ask that question.

"Then you can become my partner." Sasuke finished.

She stopped crying and looked at him surprised.

"Really Sasuke-kun?" She asked happily.

He nodded.

"Arigato!" She exclaims and hugged him.

His cheeks become light pink.

She lets him go and smiles at him.

'Her moods sure change quickly.' He thought. Then another thought passed from his mind 'She is kinda cute when she smiles. Wait… did I really thought she was cute? I must hit my head somewhere.' He shook his head.

Meanwhile It stopped raining.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun!" Hikari exclaimed happily and started walking in fast pace .

He followed her.

"Well it seems like Sasuke found out the truth. I'm wondering what he'll do now." A black haired man wearing a orange mask wondered sitting in the shadows and disappears.

Sasuke looks back he thought he sensed someone following them.

He looks carefully around them but founds nothing 'Maybe I was wrong.' He thought and walked to catch up Kazumi.

They walked for some time.

When suddenly someone appeared in front of was wearing an orange mask and an akatsuki cloak.

"Hey!" He cheerfully says.

'It's him!" Kazumi thought.

'Oh he is this guy that was together with one of the akatsuki members that tried to kill me.' Sasuke remembered.

"Madara Uchiha show yourself." Kazumi said with a angry voice .

"Heh seems like you know the real me." The man answered in a dark tone and activate his sharingan.

"Uchiha Madara you are gonna pay for what you did." Kazumi said her eyes filed with hate.

'So he is the one that made me and Itachi is gonna die here and now!' Sasuke flashed his sharingan.

Kazumi looked at him meaningful a message in her eyes.

He understands her plan and nods.

"Now let's finish this!" Kazumi exclaimed and started making hand signs.

"Lighting element: Lighting tiger!" She cried .

The tiger attacked at Madara and missed.

"You missed."He smirked .

"Not quite!" Sasuke said and hit him with his Chidori Sharp Spear.

"Do you think that I will be defeated that easy?" Madara said and disappeared.

Sasuke scanned the area with his sharingan looking for the saw him behind Kazumi ready to attack her.

"Hikari! Watch out!"He exclaimed running to protect her.

**Cliff!**

**Marian:Hehe I will end it there to keep the suspense!**

**Kazumi:Oh!I love suspense!But I hate that damn cliffs!**

**Marian:Me too but they are really fun to write!Anyway guys I hope you like it!**

**Kazumi:And please review!Cya in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kazumi turned to see Madara with a kunai ready to stab her.

She closed her eyes afraid of what will happen next 'Please don't let me die. 'She wished weakly .Slowly all turned gray then she heard Sasuke's screams from afar like he was miles away. She was ready to feel the pain of the kunai that would stab her, to see the blood on the ground and Sasuke's screams of terror but it never came.

She opened her eyes and looked around her Madara's kunai was only one inch away from her neck,she could feel the metallic object touching her neck slightly and Sasuke was standing there with widen eyes. Then she realized something weird both of them was frozen.

"What's happening?Why are they frozen like that?" She asked unsure of what was going on.

Then a chilly wind blew "It seems you found out about your abilities Kazumi." A familiar voice said with a kind tone.

Said girl's eyes widen 'This voice…No way that can't be…The-ey are dead…it's impossible…' she thought and then she turned around to see her parents looking at her smiling.

"Mom,Dad what's going on?Why are you here?What abilities are you talking about?" Kazumi asked them confused and happy at the same time.

Happy for seeing her parents after so many years and confused about the abilities her mother was talking about.

She had so many thing she wanted to ask them,she wanted to hug them,to touch them to feel they are alive.

"Even if you didn't know, Honey you were special you were born with a silver clock tattoo at your back near your neck. When you are near a life-death situation like now the time stops. In other words you can control time and also can bring someone back to life." Her mother answered with a kind and elegant voice.

Kazumi was shocked by the news ,her eyes widened it took her a little time to understand what was going on "I-I can control time!That's awesome!"She exclaimed happily then she turned to her parents "Mom, Dad I missed you so much! «Tears were falling from her eyes.

Her parents smiled "We missed you too go on make your destiny come true kill Madara is your time."They slowly started fading away.

"Mom,Dad…please don't leave me again…I can't stand living without you!"Kazumi cried and tried to reach her mother's hand but she couldn't.

"Don't worry Kazumi we will meet again someday. Until then be careful" Her father smiled at her and then they disappeared.

"Mom,Dad!Wait!" Kazumi cried but they were already gone.

She wiped her tears away from her face "Time to make my destiny come true!" She exclaimed confident.

She walks towards Madara with a smile at her face.

She makes several hand signs "Raikiri!" She cries as she hits Madara with the Raikiri at his heart.

**Time isn't stopped anymore.**

Madara's eyes widened "You!How?When did you?"He trailed as blood fell from his chest.

Sasuke was as shocked. 'How did she do that?'He wondered .

Kazumi smirked "This is the end Madara Uchiha. "Pushing the Raikiri deeper in his body and more blood falls to the ground.

"You'll pay! You'll pay!" Madara cursed and let his last breath.

Kazumi took her hands out of him and let him fall on the ground with a thud.

'That's it I took my revenge. Thanks Sasuke,Mom,Dad and Itachi for helping me go this far.' That were her last thoughts before she lost conciousness.

**That was chapter 5.I'm sorry if it sucked really sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kazumi wakes up and sees that she is inside a cave and outside is turns to see Sasuke sleeping near her.

'Aww he is cute when he is sleeping! Wait a minute….why did I thought that?' Kazumi shook her head.

Then she notices that she has bandages in her hands.

'Oh right now I remember I killed Madara at last…."A smile formed in her lips.

'I should probably thanks Sasuke for carrying me all the way here.'She blushed at the thought.

She pokes Sasuke "Hey Sasuke-kun wake up." No reaction from the raven haired boy.

She poked some more"Sasuke-kun wake up."

Nothing again.

"Sasuke-kun wake up!" She cried in his ear.

"AHH!"Sasuke woke up and jumped in a defensive state.

"What do you want?"A furious Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions and thank you." Kazumi answered.

"Thank me for what?" Sasuke frowned.

"For carrying me here after I lost consciousness." She replied embarrassed.

"Oh it was nothing." Sasuke scratched the back of his head a small blush at his cheeks.

"So what happened after I fainted?" Kazumi asked him curiously.

"Well some ninja attacked me but I was able to defeat them easily then it started raining and I searched for a shelter and here we are." Sasuke explained.

"Oh I'm sorry for the trouble." Kazumi looked down .

"'s ok."Sasuke answered monotony

An awkward silence followed.

"Um I wanted to tell you something. «They said together.

"You go first Hikari." Sasuke said.

"Not you."

"The ladies go first."

"You."

Sasuke sighed "How did you kill Madara?"

"Oh that's right you don't know. Well it seems like I have a bloodline limit that can control time." Kazumi simply answered with happiness.

"Oh? I have never heard of where did you learned the Raikiri?" Sasuke questioned her the other thing that was bothering him.

"Eh?I learned it from my teacher." She replied .

Sasuke frowned.

"Your teacher? But the only one who knows this technique is Kakashi. How did you learn it?" Sasuke asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

She smirked "Simply he was my teacher."

Sasuke blinked "That's not possible. He didn't pass anyone before my team."

Her smirk grew "Well ,well it seems I was the first one."

"I don't believe you." Sasuke said.

"Don't care."She sticks her tongue at him.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "That's very mature you know."

"I know." She exclaimed happily.

It stopped raining they went outside and started walking.

"Hey Sasuke-kun…I want to talk you about something really important." Her tone was serous.

"Hn." That meant "Go on."

"I-I…. my real name is not Hikari Hattori ...My real name is Kazumi Kaneko…" She whispered the last part.

Sasuke eyes widened.

"You you are it really you?" He asked.

She nodded.

Then Sasuke did something unexpected he hugged her.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Kazumi said with a blush at her cheeks.

"I'm so happy that I meet you again are the only person that I have now."He finished with a kinda sad smiled at her nickname.

"I-I thought you w-would b-e a-angry at me…"She stuttered.

**Kazumi's pov.**

"You are here with me and that's all that matters." He said with his velvet voice.

He looked at me with his beautiful onyx eyes.

Those eyes they weren't cold like before but warm filled with love and happiness.

I felt my heartbeat stop.

Those eyes were like the one I used to look when I was a kid.

Then slowly slowly he leaned closer to me and closer…Then I felt his lips touch mine.

It was like a lips on mine kissing me sweetly and gently.

I kissed back and wrapped my hands around his neck.

He ended the kiss and looked at my eyes.

"I love you Kazu-chan.I always did" He whispered to me smiling not a fake smile a true smile filled with love.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun."I confessed at him with my eyes shining from happiness.

We sat at the ground looking at the stars.

He kissed me for second time this day.

I kissed back. After some time we stopped kissing.

We sat there hugging each other looking at the night sky.

I looked at the beautiful and lonely moon.

'Itachi-kun aren't you proud of me? I defeated Madara and Sasuke-kun is safe and happy for first time after many years.I hope you are ok when you are now. Please protect me and Sasuke-kun."

I could almost see him smiling kindly at me and I thought I heard his voice.

"You did well my little sister."

I smiled. 'I hope you could be here too Itachi-kun.'

"Is something bothering you Kazu-chan?" my loves voice asked me worried.

"I'm ok just a little sleepy." I said at him and leaned my head at his shoulder.

He gently caressed her hair as I fell asleep smiling.

**That chapter was cute don't you think? Well I hope you review!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up and saw that Sasuke's hands were around my waist and his chin was resting on the top of my head.

He was smiling and had a small blush at his cheeks.

He looked really cute!

'I wonder what he is dreaming.' I though as I looked at his cute facet and stood up.

I could feel the air in my face my long red hair that flowed in my every move.

I was so happy that I finally told him that I love him I smiled as I remember of our sweet moment last night.

I sighed dreamily.

Then I felt a breath at my neck and heard a voice saying "Good morning beautiful."

I turned surprised to say the least to see Sasuke with a smirk in his face.

Don't do that!" I exclaimed blushing.

"What? Did I catch you out of guard? "He teased.

"Why did you do it?" I asked him.

"Cause you are just so cute when you are scared." He replied teasingly.

I punched him at the shoulder playfully "Good morning you too sleepy headed." I kissed his cheek.

He pouted "Don't call me that I feel like I'm Shikamaru."

I laughed.

"I love hearing you laugh." He said.

"When did you become so sweet and romantic Sasuke?" I questioned him.

"After I'm finally together with the only person I love in this world." He whispered.

I blushed and took his big hand in mine and smiled at him he smiled back at me.

We just sat there for a little the air in our face in a comfortable silence.

Then I decided to break "Ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" Was his response.

"Are you happy right now?"

He looked at me like I was crazy "Of course I'm happy! Why do you ask?"

"I-I was just wondering…Sasuke do you have a wish?"

"A wish?"

"Yes a wish."

He put his hands at his chin thinking. "Well If I could wish something it would be to see my brother again. And tell him I'm sorry" He whispered the last part .He looked down with his bangs covering his face.

I smiled sadly at him.

Then something clicked inside of me.

My eyes widened 'How didn't I think of that sooner?'

I turned at Sasuke "Do you truly wish that you could see your brother again?"

He nodded.

I smiled "I can grant your wish."

"Oh thanks…Wait what? How can you do that?" He blinked surprised as hell.

I smirked "It's part of my bloodline ability I can bring someone to life but not like Orochimaru's technique. They will be alive again and not being controlled like puppets."

"That's impossible!" Sasuke exclaimed.

I smirked "Wait and see."

I made several hand signs and whispered the name of the technique.

A figure slowly was appearing in front of me and Sasuke.

At first it was faint but slowly the figure appeared completely and we saw a man we both knew very well.

"Itachi? Is that really you? " Sasuke managed to say.

"Hello little brother, Kazumi-chan." He greeted smiling kindly.

Kazumi smiled at him "Long time no see Itachi-kun." Then added in a whisper "I missed you."

"I missed you too Kazumi-chan." The weasel said.

Sasuke was still shocked that in front of his was he is once dead older brother.

Sasuke took over the shock after some minutes .He looked down his bangs covering his face and muttered "I'm sorry Itachi."

Itachi smiled and then smirked a little "Did you say something Little brother? I couldn't hear you. Please repeat it."

"I said that I'm sorry for everything I did to you…You must suffered way worse than me .You acted like a murderer cold and distant but you did all that to protect me and bring peace I'm so sorry." As soon as he finished tears were falling from his onyx eyes.

Kazumi shook her head at Itachi like saying "Go ahead comfort him. Don't worry."

Itachi nodded and walked towards the younger poked him in his forehead and smiled "I forgive you Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes widened at his word and the familiar move. Itachi then hugged his little brother tightly.

Hesitant at first Sasuke hugged his brother back.

Kazumi smiled at the sight 'This is such a sweet moment. I wish I had a camera so I could take a photo and remember this moment wait I have one!' She takes out her camera and takes a photo.

The other two didn't notice.

Then she whined "Aww I want to be hugged by Itachi-kun as well." And pouted.

Itachi chuckled let go of his brother and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's better." Kazumi said.

Sasuke frowned at the sight.

"Kazumi-chan I'm proud of you." The raven said when he ended at the hug.

"I have wanted to hear this words from you for a long time Itachi-kun." Kazumi grinned at him.

Sasuke frowned even more.

Itachi nodded noticed his little's brother frowning face and raised an eyebrow 'Is he jealous?'

"Sasuke are you jealous that I hugged Kazumi-chan?"Itachi asked him.

"Of course not." He answered but he had a small blush at his cheeks.

Itachi smirked " I think you are wrong since you blushed."

Then the older man realized something.

"Oh my are you two a couple?"

Both of them blushed lightly.

"Yes." They muttered.

"Congratulations. You got a good girl Sasuke. How long are you together?"

"Um only since yesterday." Kazumi said.

"I always expected you to get together if you met each other was always speaking about you when he was home." Itachi teased.

"Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed embarrassed.

The girl blushed.

Itachi chuckled "Oh you are embarrassed little brother?Then maybe I should tell her what happened that time."

Sasuke eyes widened "You wouldn't dare." He hissed.

"Oh I would." Itachi smirked.

Kazumi sat under a Sakura tree looking at them.

'It's good to be together . I wish we'll never been apart again.' She wished as the sakura petals flew around them.

**Itachi's appearance yay!Itcahi is one of my favourite charcaters from you like it and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kazumi opens her eyes to see that she had fallen asleep under the Sakura smiled as she remembered this day's events.

It was dark right now the leaves were flying at the sky,the moon was shining and stars were falling.

'What a beautiful night.' Kazumi thought.

"Hey sleepyhead." A voice said and stroked her hair.

She turned to see Sasuke smiling at her.

"Hello Sasuke-kun."She greeted then she noticed she couldn't see Itachi anywhere "Where is Itachi-kun?"

"He is collecting our things we're are leaving ." Sasuke replied.

Kazumi blinked "Leaving but why?

"Well first I think it's better to sleep in a bed than the forest,second we are hungry and I bet you are too…"as he said that Kazumi stomach's growled she blushed and Sasuke smirked "See?So we decided to go somewhere else."Sasuke explained.

Kazumi nodded He was right it had been a long time since she had sleep in a normal bed.

Itachi appeared "Oh I see you are awake Kazumi-chan,we are ready to leave little brother."Itachi announced .

Sasuke and Kazumi nodded and they started their journey.

They trip was silent expect the little teasing of Itachi to Sasuke and Kazumi passed soon they were near to the Land of Fire.

Kazumi thought something 'I miss Konoha it has been so long since I have been at my hometown.' She sighed.

Then something clicked in her mind 'That's it!'

"Sasuke-kun , Itachi-kun?" She called both males turned to face her.

"Is something the matter Kazumi-chan?" Itachi asked.

"No I just had a really good idea. It has been a long time since you had your own home and stuff right?" She said.

They nodded.

She grinned "Well I think it's time for us to return to Konoha after all these years."

Both of them looked at her shocked well as much shocked an uchiha could be.

How didn't they thought of it? Now that Madara is dead, Sasuke took his revenge and Itachi is alive again they can finally return home.

"So what do you think guys?" Kazumi asked them.

"I think that's really good idea Kazumi-. It will be good to be back home." Sasuke said and Itachi nodded.

"There is only one thing will they accepted us back?" Itachi questioned.

Kazumi and Sasuke froze Itachi was right after all the things they had done will they be wanted to the village?

Sasuke spoke first"Well I'm sure they will accept us back especially that dobe Naruto he will be so happy that I returned that he will jump around like an idiot." Sasuke smirked at the thought ten continued "but they put us under some conditions like you know you won't go to missions for some time and stuff like that.". Sasuke finished.

"I hope you are right Sasuke-kun." Kazumi whispered but louder she exclaimed smiling "Great now let's get going to Konoha!" as she started running to the forest.

"Hey wait Kazumi!" Sasuke ran after her.

Kazumi laughed "Catch me if you can!" She challenged him.

Sasuke smirked and started chasing her.

Itachi shook his head smiling and followed them.

Unknown to all of them another man was watching them.

"Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun you will be mine soon enough."He said and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

The two uchiha's and Kazumi were walking at the forest after sometime they decided to take a small break.

Sasuke and Itachi were away to find some water and food.

Kazumi was all alone.

Kazumi heard a noise and immediately took two kunai in her hands.

"Who are you?"

No answer "I can feel your chakra reveal yourself!" She ordered.

"Fufufufu hello there." The man appeared from the had silver hair and glasses.

"You are one of Orochimaru's men what do you want here?"Kazumi asked.

The man just smirked "The only thing I want is Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun because it's time for Orochimaru-sama to be revived and live in one of their bodies." He answered.

"There is no way you are getting Sasuke-kun or Itachi-kun!I'll kill you before you can do that."Kazumi exclaimed and attacked him with her raikiri.

"Well, well what we have here the famous technique of the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi but that's not enough to defeat me."He said as snakes appeared in his body and disappeared.

'A clone. Where is he?Right,left,below.. .' She thought looking around her.

"Above you!"He said as he attacked her with his Hidden Shadow Snake Hands technique.

Many snakes came towards her ready to bite her.

She dodged them easily and raised an eyebrow "Is that all you can do?"

"Of course not.'A snake appeared behind her and managed to bite her.

She froze as the drug went to her body making her feeling weak.

"What did you do to me?"She cried.

"Don't worry it's just a drug to make you fall asleep." He said.

She tried really hard to stay awake but it was useless she fell to the ground with a thud.

The man took her in his shoulder and put a note on the ground ,ready to leave.

Then footsteps were heard Sasuke and Itachi came from the shadows.

" did you do to her?" Sasuke said with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Oh Sasuke-kun long time no see. How are you?" Kabuto greeted.

Sasuke ignored his comment "Tell me what did you do to her and let her go now." He growled.

"I poisoned her. If you want her to live come to meet me near the forest of Konoha tomorrow."He said and disappeared.

Sasuke was furious how did he dare to do that on the person he loves!

"Sasuke calm down."Itachi spoke for the first time.

"Calm down?I can't calm down Kazumi is kidnapped by Kabuto!We've got to help her!"Sasuke said angrily.

"Reckless decisions will be useless we have to think of a plan." Itachi answered.

Sasuke glared at his brother but nodded "You are right."

"Ok now he said to meet him near Konoha we could always ask their help."Itachi replied.

"That's a good idea I could tell to dobe that I will be back only if he helped us to rescue Kazumi but how will we find him?" Sasuke questioned.

Then as if he had heard his name Naruto appeared .

"Sasuke! You are coming back with me in the village right now!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ok dobe."Sasuke said.

Naruto eyes widened "Really?"

"Yes but only if you help me save Kazumi."Sasuke answered.

"Of course I'll help you! Everything to make you come back to the village!Sakura-chan will be so happy!" The blonde haired ninja exclaimed.

"Good. Now here is the plan."Itachi started explaining the plan to the two boys.

"Understood?"Itachi asked.

They nodded.

"Great now let's us go." Itachi said and they jumped from tree to tree.

'Don't worry will be back soon enough.' Sasuke thought.

_The end_

**Oh will Sasuke be able to save Kazumi?What do you think?Well if you want to know you have to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kazumi opened her eyes and looked around she was inside a cell. Her wrists were tied with chains.

'Where am I? What happened?' She thought then the memory of the fight came back to her.'Sasuke I hope you are safe…please be safe…'She wished with small tears in her eyes thinking the possibility that Sasuke was dead by now.

'No don't think like that! Sasuke is strong! He could defeat that bastard unlike me.' She looked down ashamed in herself she couldn't win such a weak enemy.

She felt someone's chakra entering the room, she stopped crying .She looked up to see the man she fought with.

"It seems you are awake." He said as his glassed shined.

"You bastard! What did you do to me? Where is Sasuke and Itachi?" She exclaimed fuming as she sent a death glare to him that could match Sasuke's.

"For your information my name is Yakushi Kabuto." He introduced himself then smirked "As for what are you doing here .I poisoned you and took you as bait for Sasuke-kun and or later they will be here and Orochimaru-sama will finally be back!" He laughed like a maniac tears were starting falling from the girls eyes.

"I can't wait to see your expression when you see your precious Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun dead." He said smirking and disappeared leaving Kazumi there crying.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto were heading towards the forest.

They were at the place Kabuto told them to meet him.

They stopped looking around for any traps when they didn't found any they started talking.

"You guys remember the plan right?" Itachi asked them as he glanced to them.

Sasuke nodded with a worried look at his face.

"Of course dattebayo! Don't worry Sasuke-teme we're gonna take your little girlfriend back!" Naruto exclaimed teasing Sasuke with a small smirk.

Sasuke looked away blushing slightly "Shut up dobe."

"No way teme!" Naruto replied happily.

Sasuke groaned.

"You two stop it I can sense someone's chakra stay quiet. " Itachi glared at the younger boys.

Kabuto appeared "Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun I know you are is no point in hiding. " He said.

'Damn.'They thought at the same time and stepped out .

"Oh I see Naruto-kun is together with you as well. Now I have a deal for you Sasuke ." He looked at the raven.

Sasuke glared at him "I don't care about your stupid deal, tell me where Kazumi is now or you'll regret it." He answered coldly with his hand on his sword ready to attack.

"Hmm I guess you want to do it the hard way." Kabuto said and made several hand signs.

"Summoning technique edo tensai." He whispered. 3 coffins appeared from the ground and three Akatsuki members stepped out Sasori, Deidara and Nagato.

"I'll leave them to you guys." Kabuto poofed away with a smoke.

"Well what we have here the two uchiha bastards and the nine-tails jinchurikky what a combo yeah." The blonde haired artist commented.

Sasori nodded "I don't like waiting so let's finish this quickly." He said as he took his favourite puppet out in a battle stance.

"We have no business with you so move out of the way." Sasuke said at them.

"Oh no you have business with me you killed me you damn bastard un!"He threw a bomb at him.

Sasuke dodged easily.

"Naruto I'm sorry I have to meet you again under these conditions. Nagato said "But I have no choice but to fight you." He said.

"Sasuke." Itachi said suddenly.

Sasuke turned to face his brother.

"Sasuke go we'll handle this." Itachi answered.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded "Don't underestimate me little brother. Now go and save Kazumi-chan."He said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about us dattebayo! We are gonna defeat those bastards!" Naruto grinned at him.

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered and left.

"Now let's finish !" Naruto exclaimed and the battle began.

Sasuke ran faster than shadow he noticed Kazumi's chakra and followed it to found a room that was smelling blood and it was covered with chains.

His eyes widened there she was tied with chains, blood in her wrists, tears in her eyes. She looked so fragile and weak.

"Sasuke. "She managed to whisper weakly.

"Kazumi I'm gonna save you! Stay still!" Sasuke said as he ran towards her.

"Not so fast." Kabuto blocked his way.

"Move out of the way you bastard." Sasuke growled.

"After you manage to win me."Kabuto answered.

Sasuke smirked and looked at him with his mankegyo sharingan "Then be ready to die!" He exclaimed as he attack him.

Sasuke screamed "Chidori!"And hit Kabuto in the heart Kabuto looked at him surprised but then disappeared within appeared behind Sasuke whose eyes widened.

Kabuto smirked "I got you now."

Sasuke smirked back at him "Or so you think. «And disappeared in many ravens.

Kabuto looked round him 'Where is he?'

"I'm here." Sasuke said .Kabuto turned to face him but he did a big mistake he looked at Sasuke's eyes and was pulled in the most powerful genjutsu Tsukuyomi.

He was tied at a cross inside a black and red world.

He blinked "How?"

"I knew your plan from the start you used genjustu to confuse me but you forgot one thing." The raven said.

"And that's it?" Kabuto asked still trying to act calm.

"My eyes can see through genjustu so now are you ready to give up?" Sasuke replied as he walked towards him while making several clones of himself and all of them holding a sword.

"Never." was his answer.

Sasuke grinned kinda madly "Then I'm gonna make you pay as well." Sasuke and his clones where now in front of him. One by one stabbed Kabuto making him cry in pain.

This continued for 2 days in Kabuto's mind.

Kabuto fell on his knees grabbing his head screaming in pain.

Sasuke's right eye was bleeding and he was panting.

"It's the end." Sasuke said as he cried "Amaterasu! "And blood fell from his other eye as well.

Black flames were around Kabuto and turned him in to dust.

Kazumi had fainted long time ago.

Sasuke walked towards her and free her from the took her in his arms and started walking out to meet Itachi and Naruto.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto and Itachi had just finished they are of them were tired and hurt.

Then they saw Sasuke walking towards them with Kazumi in his arms.

Itachi ran towards them "Sasuke is she ok?" He asked concerneided about his little sis.

"She needs to get to the hospital, she has lost many blood and she seems numb but other than that she is safe. "Sasuke answered and added in a whisper "I'm so glad you are safe Kazumi…" and kissed her forehead gently.

"Itachi nodded "Are you in condition to carry her until we reach Konoha?" He asked him.

"Yes I can and I will." He said as he started walking towards Konoha.

Then Naruto noticed something about the girl Sasuke was carrying in his arms.

'She seems familiar…'He tried to remember when he had saw her.

"Ah!"He exclaimed suddenly.

"What the hell dobe?" Sasuke said angrily glancing at him.

"I know this girl!" Naruto pointed ta Kazumi's form.

Sasuke blinked "You do?"

"Yeah! I met her one day when I was training with Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied.

"So she is your little girlfriend huh teme?" Naruto teased grinning mischievously.

"Shut up." Sasuke looked away.

"You tow stop arguing we have more important matters in hand like taking Kazumi-chan to the hospital maybe?" Itachi said.

Thye realized he was right and muttered a small "sorry." As they changed their pace and went faster.

In like 10 minutes they were at the gates of Konoha.

Sasuke was ready ran inside immediately hurrying to take the girl he loves in the hospital when Itachi stopped him .

Sasuke turned to face his brother "What the hell Itachi?" He glared at his brother.

"Don't you think it's gonna be a little weird if two s-rank criminals and the kyubi suddenly ran inside the village one of them with an injured gilr in his arms?"Itachi aksed him.

Sasuke wanted to say no but he couldn't so he jus nodded.

"So we will transform to get inside. "Itachi said.

"And you'll pretend that you are some friends of mine dattebayo!" Naruto said .

Itachi transformed into to a guy that had long brown hair in ponytail and dark red eyes and Sasuke to a boy that had red hair and black eyes.

They ran inside the village and headed to the hospital.

Once they were at the hospital a medic ninja saw them "Oh my God!What happened to you and this poor girl?" She gasped .

"We have no time to explain please take care of her." Sasuke exclaimed.

The nurse nodded and said "Follow me." As she started running to a room.

They followed her

"Sakura-san!" She exclaimed.

"What's going on Kyoko?" Sakura asked but when she saw Kazumi in Sasuke's arms she understood.

"Take her to that room right now. Her condition is really bad." Sakura exclaimed and ran to take care of the injured girl and sent another nurse to inform Tsunade.

As Sasuke handed to Sakura Kazumi he whispered "Please save her." And he fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sasuke's pov**

"Kazumi!" I screamed and start breathing head was hurting as was my whole body .I looked around me I was in a hospital room what was I doing here?

Then Itachi entered to the room.

"It seems you are awake little brother." Itachi said as he walked towards me.

"Itachi what's going on? The last thing I remember is bringing Kazumi to the hospital and after that nothing." I asked him worried about Kazumi's safety.

"Don't worry Kazumi is safe and sound." My big brother answered.

I let the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Now about happened …" Itachi started saying.

_Flashback_

"_Please take care of her." Sasuke said and fainted._

_As he fell down his transformation disappeared leaving a dead tired Sasuke with blood almost all around his body._

_Sakura gasped as her eyes widened in surprise. She was shocked "T-that's Sasuke-kun?"_

_Itachi became his usual self as well._

"_Yes he is." Itachi answered._

_Sakura blinked "You y-you are!"_

"_Yes I'm Itachi Uchiha but we will take care of that later as for now please go and save Kazumi." Itachi said._

_Sakura nodded still surprised went to a medical mood and put Kazumi to a bed and started examine her ._

_Itachi and Naruto left and lay Sasuke to another room as nurses was all around them running panicked as they realized that 2 s-rank criminals were inside their hospital._

_End of the flashback_

**Third person pov**

"That's what happened." Itachi finished his explanation.

"Can I see Kazumi now?" Sasuke questioned his brother.

"Yes you can her room is 764." Itachi answered.

Sasuke nodded and ran to see his girlfriend forgetting all the pain he was feeling.

He knocked the door before entering.

"Come in."He heard a familiar voice saying weakly.

He opened the door to see Kazumi laying there with bandages around her head.

"Sasuke-kun." She ran and hugged her.

"KazumiI'm so glad you are alright.I don't know what would happened to me if you weren't."Sasuke whispered.

"Hey don't worry I'm alright" She smiled in to the hug.

Someone knocked the door.

"Yes?" Kazumi said and Itachi came in.

"I'm here to tell you that the Slug Princess want us to meet her right now." Itachi informed them.

They nodded.

"Kazumi can you walk yet?"Sasuke asked her.

"Yes I can." She took a step but fell.

Just in time to Sasuke to catch her.

"I don't think so."Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took her in his arms.

'Sasuke!Put me down."Kazumi whined.

"Nope." Sasuke smirked.

Kazumi pouted and Sasuke chuckled walking towards the Hokage's office with Itachi behind him.

When they reached the Hokage's office Sasuke finally let Kazumi down.

"At last."She muttered pouting looking at him irritated.

Sasuke smirked in reply.

Then Itachi knocked the door.

"Enter!" A female voice said from the room.

They entered with a blank look in their faces to not show that they were anxious.

"Ah what we have here?The last uchiha and another missing nin Kazumi-san right?"Tsunade said.

Kazumi nodded and bowed "Yes Hokage-sama."

"What's your propose here? «The Hokage went straight to the point.

The one who answered was Itachi"Tsunade-hime we wish to become Konoha nins again."He bowed his head in respect.

"Welll that's not gonna be that easy the two of you had done many crimes towards you think you will be accepted by the other ninjas?" Tsunade asked them.

"That happened in the past we should live the present not remain to the past. "Sasuke replied.

Tsunade raised an eybrow"And that comes from someone who swore revenge on his older brother,left the village and killed him at last huh?Do you know how long you were stuck in the past Sasuke?"

" now I've realized that should be happy with what I got.I have to live the rst of my life to the fullest" Sasuke said a little wisely.

"I see Itachi's and Naruto's personality has been rubbing on you."She muttered.

Sasuke blinked "Naruto's?I'm not turning to ramen loving freak am I?'

He had a terrified look on his face that made Kazumi giggle a little.

Sasuke glared at her.  
>"Sorry."She whispered.<p>

"Alright I will allow you to stay in the village."Tsunade decided aftyer some time .

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama!"Kazumi exclaimed interrupting her .

"But you will have some you won't leave the village for a you won't go to any missions until you prove that you won't betray Konoha ?"Tsunade explained.

All of them nodded.

"Alright have you planned to where you will live?" She questioned them.

None had really thought about it they were really surprised she even let them live in the village.

"I have a suggestion Hokage-sama."Itachi responded.

"Yes?"

"We could go back to the Uchiha estate?" He asked.

Sasuke's and Kazumi's eyes widened in surprise looking at him with disbelief.

"Hmm that's a quite good idea."The Hokage whispered.

"Alright then is decided you are gonna live in the Uchiha estate but you wll pay for the repairs is that clear?"She glanced at them.

"Yes Hokage/sama."They chorused together.

"Here are your new forehead protectors."She handed them the protectors with leave sign on them.

They took it with a little nostalgic look on their faces.

Tsunade stood up with a happy look on her face"Now let's go."She started walking waiting for them to follow just stood there

She turned to face them "What are you waiting for?Follow me."She ordered

'Why is she being so happy suddenly?Uh oh that can't be good."' Kazumi thought as the followed the fifth Hokage to who knows where.

Kazumi,Sasuke and Itachi followed the Hokage wondering where they were heading.

"We are here!"Tsunade announced happily with a smile at her face.

In front of them was big dark building with a brown door and with broken windows.

'What the hell?What is she supposed to do here with us? 'They thought with a worried expression on their faces.

She opened the door and turned to them "Come on follow me! «She said as she rushed forward.

They looked ahead of them wondering if they should follow her.

Hesitantly Itachi took a step towards the house and walked in.

The others right behind him walking in a dark hallway.

Kazumi was scared suddenly she felt something walking in her leg.

She looked to see what was it and saw a big poisonous spider.

"Ah!"She cried taking two steps behind.

Sasuke and Itachi were surprised with the sudden scream and immediately looked towards her.

"Are you alright Kazumi?"Sasuke asked worried about his girlfriend.

"What happened?"Itachi added after a second.

She was breathing faster than before "A-a s-s."She trailed closing her eyes afraid.

"A what?"Her boyfriend questioned getting impatient.

"A poisonous spider is on my leg!"Kazumi answered shaking.

"Just take it off."Sasuke said irratited that he was worrying for something like that.

"But Sasuke!"She whined pouting.

"You killed Uchiha Madara and you are afraid of a spider. "Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed by her acts.

"Yes! Come on Sasuke help me! «She exclaimed.

Sasuke was fuming but he walked towards her with an irrated lok on his face "Ok!"

He went and took off the spider a moment after he did that Kazumi threw her arms around him .

"You are my hero Sasuke-kun!"She smiled at him.

He blushed slightly shaking his head "Yeah, yeah."

She sticks her tongue out him.

He rolled his eyes once more "You are really immature you know that."

"Yes!"She grinned happily.

"Um guys?"Itachi spoke after long time.

"Yeah?"

"I think we lost Tsunade-sama."Itachi answered calmly.

"EHH?What are we gonna do now?We are lost in this scary house!We'll be killed by the ghosts that live here!NOOO!"Kazumi exclaimed with widen eyes.

Sasuke ignored his gilrfriends dramatic acts "What are we gonna do now Itachi?"Sasuke questioned his older brother.

"We should try to find her probably."Itachi replied.

Sasuke nodded and started walking but Kazumi was just standing there.

Sasuke sighed "Come on Kazumi."

" might be ghosts there "She replied looking away.

He walked towards her and holds her hand.

"Sasuke-kun?"She asked looking at him surprised.

He looked away stubbornly "You will feel better if I do that right?"

She smiled at him shyly and nodded.

He smiled back at her.

"Hey!You lovebirds!Are you gonna leave anytime soon?"Itachi asked with a small smirk.

They blushed.

"We are coming!Come on Sasuke-kun!"She said not afraid anymore.

"Hey!You are going to fast!"Sasuke exclaimed as they ran towards his brother.

"Bear with it! "Kazumi replied smiling.

Sasuke pouted.

They continued walking in the dark,then they saw a door.

Kazumi opened it with hesitant move to be met with darkness.

She walked in followed by Itachi and Sasuke.

"There is nothing interesting here."Kazumi muttered looking around.

"SURPRISE!"Was heard suddenly as the lights went on.

Kazumi feel back from surprise just in time for Sasuke to catch her.

**Cliff!**


End file.
